Still Close To You
by AkiCOVS
Summary: RATING K / L'Arc en Ciel [LEGER HAITSU] / Le plus grand secret de Hyde... OS


**STILL CLOSE TO YOU**

Mon plus grand secret ? Qu'est-il ? Je crois que pour en expliquer le sens il faudrait que je vous le raconte. Que je vous raconte _lui_.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Quelque chose qui m'interpelle, m'intrigue.

Ses yeux peut-être ?

Ses yeux, certes, simplement noisette, simplement bridés comme tout asiatique, mais aussi simplement remplit d'une lueur étrange, presque lourde. Quand on y regarde bien, on y sent quasiment le poids de son passé, de toutes ses responsabilités qui l'incombent et qui s'appuient fortement sur ses épaules. De cette vie bien chargée et remplie pour un si jeune âge. Il n'a même pas trente ans et il en a déjà vu plus que bien des personnes qui sont depuis longtemps, en âge de trépasser. Il en a subit des choses Tetsu. _Mon Tet-chan_. Il a été traîné dans la boue. Presque lui a-t-on craché au visage. Il a été insulté, il en a vécu des belles… À notre place. À _ma_ place, aussi. Surtout. Il fait déjà si vieux, si responsable. Et pourtant on sent également une touche d'espièglerie, d'enfantillage. Une part de lui est pleinement heureuse. Il est à lui tout seul l'exemple parfait du syndrome de _Peter Pan_. Il ne veut pas grandir, c'est un gosse, effrayé par le monde extérieur qui a trop peur de grandir, mais qui le fait quand même parce qu'il veut s'occuper des autres. Parce que c'est un homme bien et tellement altruiste, qu'il en vient à s'oublier lui-même parfois.

Non. Ce n'est pas ses yeux… Ses lèvres peut-être ?

Des lèvres finement dessinées, qui s'étire bien souvent pour esquisser un grand sourire. Amusé pour un rien qu'il est. Il aime bien rire, d'ailleurs il a le rire facile. Même quand il travaille et qu'il veut être sérieux, il ne peut s'empêcher de ponctuer finalement par une touche d'humour. Adorable. Et quant il ne rit pas, il parle. Il parle bien, il a un discours toujours claire, simple, allant droit au but. C'est vrai qu'il est un rien trop franc, tourner autour du pot, il n'aime pas ça, et je le conçois. Sa voix grave et toujours agréable à écouter, il en a une belle maîtrise, presque parfaite. Il sait comment la rendre rassurante ou sévère selon ce que la situation demande.

Non. Ce n'est pas ça non plus. Je ne sais pas, peut-être est-ce ses mains ?

Elles sont bénites, j'en suis persuadé. Des doigts fins et agiles. Des mains gracieuses, embrassées par les dieux. Il peut en faire ce qu'il veut s'il s'en donnait la peine. Il en est si douée que ça reviendrait à faire que si il touchait quelque chose, elle en deviendrait d'or. La main de Midas. Parfois quand je le vois jouer, quand je le vois effleurer simplement les cordes de sa basse avec une telle légèreté et un tel talent, j'en suis jaloux. Complètement jaloux. Non, pas de lui et de ce qu'il peut faire… Quoi qu'au fond… Non, je suis jaloux de son instrument. Je vendrais sans doute père et mère pour qu'il me touche et m'effleure de cette manière. J'en crèverais de jalousie… Combien de fois, en plein concert, au beau milieu d'un morceau ait-je eût envie de lui sauter dessus, de lui arracher son instrument et lui demander identique traitement ? Je ne compte plus depuis des années.

Mais ce n'est également pas cela.

Si ce n'est aucune de ces choses, j'ai bien du mal à m'expliquer ce qui peut bien m'attirer chez lui. J'ai bien du mal à comprendre ce qui m'envoûte et m'hypnotise en sa présence. Ce qui me laisse humer son odeur dès que je peux un peu me rapprocher de lui. Ce qui me laisse boire ses paroles, qui peuvent parfois se révéler vide de sens. Ce qui me rend fou le soir une fois rentré, seul, chez moi.

C'est une douleur si puissante, que j'ai sans cesse l'impression qu'elle finira par m'être fatal. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Et tu ne la ressens pas cette douleur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que le moindre de tes regards, le moindre de tes gestes à comme effet sur moi ? Si tu le savais, de toute façon tu t'éloignerais de moi !

Tu sais, quand tu m'as demandé de rejoindre ton groupe à l'époque qui n'était encore rien du tout, si je t'ai dit non la première fois que tu es venu me chercher, ce n'est pas par pur sadisme. C'est plus parce que j'ai eu peur. _Tu_ m'as fait peur. Toi, avec ton sourire et ta pseudo assurance. Tu semblais si persuadé d'y arriver, de réussir, que tu m'as effrayé sur l'instant. Tu m'éblouissais un peu trop, tu brillais tellement. Mais tu t'es accroché. Tu voulais que je sois ton chanteur, et c'est ce dont j'avais simplement besoin, que tu t'accroche. C'est cela qui m'a convaincu plus qu'autre chose, en vérité.

L'Arc~en~Ciel, c'est comme cela que tu as choisi d'appeler ce groupe. Est-ce pour moi qui ne vois pas les couleurs de la même façon que la plus part du commun des mortels ? Moi et mon défaut de la perception des teintes. Pour mettre un peu de nuance et de coloris dans mes yeux qui ne voient pas ce monde en couleur ? Je me plais à croire une telle chose, même si au fond de moi, je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

Mais ça me fait si mal, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. J'ai tellement mal que l'envie de te tuer, de t'assassiner, de te détruire physiquement comme tu me détruis mentalement, me prends régulièrement en ta présence. J'aimerais pouvoir planter un couteau dans ton cœur. T'assassiner serait la meilleure solution que je puisse avoir. Ce serait… Tellement bon. Un tel soulagement… Oui, te tuer… Te tuer…

Mon secret c'est cela, l'envie de te voir mourir sous ma propre directive… Parce que tu me fais souffrir rien qu'en me regardant. Parce que simplement je t'aime un peu trop que ca en est irréelle sur cette terre.


End file.
